The specific aim of this study is to determine if either of two levels of blood pressure control are preferable in patients with established type I diabetic nephropathy with respect to the rate of decline of renal function, rate of end stage renal failure, morbidity, mortality and the clinical course of proteinuria. This study is completed - 7 patients completed the study, one was noncompliant and never came in for his final visit. As this is a multi-center trial, other sites are ongoing, therefore a final analysis of the data has not yet been done.